User blog:ChocolateBliss/Swept Away Chapter Eight
After School Balloon's POV The school day is finally over, and Balloony and I are walking home. {BLOWING WIND} I shiver. "I'm a little cold." Balloony smiles. "Where's your jacket Loon?" NOOOOOOO! I left it at home! "It's at home." He rolls his eyes. "Quit worrying. We're almost there." "Yeah but--" {STRONGER WIND} I slightly lift off the ground. Oh no! "Looni, help me!" He looks shocked. "Hang on Balloon!" {WHACK!} Ow! I fall on the ground. He picks me up. "You're welcome." {NOD} "Thanks Looni." "No problem." ---------------------------------------------------------------A Few Minutes Later We're finally home now. {LOCKING} Balloony turns on the TV. ["Good afternoon everyone. Here's the news for today: seems like we're getting some strong winds lately. If you're a balloon, please stay safe and on the ground. That's all for today folks. See you tomorrow." {THUD} "BALLOON!" Uggh..seriously?! I walk downstairs. "What is it lil' brother?" He points to the TV. "I knew it! The gusts of wind were so strong today!" {EXASPERATED SIGH} "Looni, the meteorologists knew it before YOU did." I say. He frowns. "At least I knew it before YOU!" Who even CARES about this..?! I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I'm not gonna argue with you ever again. Do you have any--" "Homework? No, I don't." Mmhm. "Didn't our science teacher give us a worksheet due Friday?" Balloony shakes his head. "Yes, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. We have two days 'till it's due!" Okay, but I don't care. I'm going to work on it tonight. {CLANKING} I take out the pots and pans. "Anyways..who's making dinner tonight?" Balloony frowns. "Not me that's for sure." {FACEPALM} "Well, I did it yesterday. So it's YOUR turn. What will you cook?" "Nothing." GRRRRRR.. {RUSTLING} "Since I'm going to work on my homework, I can't make it. So that leaves you, Balloony, to cook." He doesn't move an inch. UGHHH.. I glare at him. "You know what? I'm going to my room. Just leave me alone." {CLAPPING} "Good to know you finally came to your senses." {EXASPERATED SIGH} {FLICKER} I turn on the radio. {CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYS} {RUMMAGING} Good! There's Friday's homework. {WRITING} {WRITING} {WRITING} {WRITING} This is too easy! {SOFTER MUSIC PLAYS} {MORE WRITING} Uhh, I'm feeling tired from the music. Maybe I'll just take a nap.. Balloony's POV {FLICK} Forget it. No more TV for the day. What time is it? I check the clock again. Five o'clock. Where's Balloon anyway? He needs to make dinner. {WALKING} Oh..Balloon fell asleep. Why am I not surprised?! I notice a glass of water on his desk. Hmm.. {SPLASH!} "AAAH! Who poured water on me?!" he wails. {DASH} I run to my bedroom, and close the door. {INTENSE SCREAMING} "BALLOONY!!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" {LOCK} "GRRRRRR!!" I smirk. What a scatterbrained balloon.. Balloon's POV Uggghh..SERIOUSLY BALLOONY?! How dare you pour WATER on me! {DRIP} {DRIP} {DRIP} No way I'M cleaning this up. {RUNNING} {KNOCK KNOCK} "Looni! Clean up your mess! I'm going to make dinner now!" {MANIACAL LAUGHTER} "I don't believe that big bro. Do you REALLY mean it?" {NOD} "...Fine. I'll clean up the spilled water. But you BETTER make dinner..or else." I roll my eyes. "Obviously." Balloony comes out of his room, and runs to the bathroom. He brings a towel to my room. "Okay..see you in a bit Balloon." "See you Looni." {WALKING} I scan the fridge. "Okay, let's see here: six more udon bowls, jelly drinks, ice cream, chili, chicken, and a bag of burritos." What in the world can I make as dinner?! Balloony insisted on taking udon everyday for lunch..and I agreed too. This is will be a hard choice.. Ehh, why not? It's not a big deal anyway.. {POURING} {PLOP!} {BUBBLING} Okay! The noodles are cooking. {BOILING} {CRASH!} What the hell was that?! I rush upstairs to my room. "Balloony?! What happened?!" He half-smiles. "Umm..I think I ruined something of yours." What is he talking about?? I look at my homework. OH NO! It's all wet! {DRIP} {DRIP} {DRIP} I hold it up in disgust. {TEAAR!} NOOO! It ripped off! Balloony chuckles nervously. "Heh.. No hard feelings...right?" I am furious. My homework has been destroyed all because of my STUPID BROTHER-- Okay, calm down Balloon. It's just a minor setback. The teacher will understand..hopefully.. the little voice in my head says. {STEAMING} Uh oh..I was so focused on my homework, that I forgot about dinner. {RUNNING} I run downstairs to the kitchen. {CLANKING} The steam rises in the air. {COUGH} Balloony rushes downstairs. "Hey, what's going on?" {MORE STEAMING} After a few seconds, the steam goes away. I stare at the noodles. They are completely burnt. "This..is all my fault.." {HEAVY SIGH} "Balloon, I thought I could trust you..but I was wrong. I'm not hungry anymore. See you in the morning." He walks back upstairs to his room, and closes the door. I throw the burned noodles in the trash. I sit near the fan in the living room, and hold my head down. 'How dare you waste food. You're such an inconsiderate child. It's all your fault for getting so worked up about homework.' Dammit! It's happening again. Recently, I've been getting these little voices.. Waste food again, and you and your brother will perish.. ACK! Make it stop! Make it stop! I'm not ready to go to bed right now. Not after what just happened. {SWEATING} Uggh, it's so hot in here. Must be the steam from the burned noodles. {WINDOW OPENS} {VERY CHILLY GUST OF WIND} Oh no! I'm being blown away! I hold onto a streetlight pole, but my grip isn't tight enough. {WHOOOOSH} "AHHH! HELP ME!" I try to grab something, but since I'm very light, the wind easily blows me harder. I close my eyes, trying not to freak out..again. The knot in my stomach grows bigger in fear. My eyes are feeling sleepy. Maybe I'll just take a little nap.. --------------------------------------------------------------------Morning I wake up, feeling like I was in mid-air. Wait a second.. I rub my eyes again. Oh crap! I'm stuck somewhere! But where..?! {CRACK} I turn around. A tree?! I'M ACTUALLY STUCK IN A TREE?! My string is wrapped around some bark. "HNNNNGG.." Uggh..it's no good! I can't unwrap it. That's what you get for being foolish you stupid balloon. Seriously?! Now's NOT the time for little voices in my head again! {WHOOSH} Yay! The wind's picking up again! Perhaps it'll blow me RIGHT off the tree?! {WHOOOOOSH} NOOO! It's rocking me from side to side! I'm starting to feel queasy.. What am I going to do..?!?! Category:Blog posts